Shooting Starr Outtake
by samx5453
Summary: This is Jacob and Nessie's time alone in the cabin at the beginning of chapter 23 in Shooting Starr. Only meant for mature readers. Very lemony.


Our kisses were passionate and strong. I can't believe I was able to go 15 years without a single kiss from this wonderful man. Even with Marie with me it was as if I was, no pun intended, a walking dead. I had no reason to be alive because all of my reasons were here in front of me. Jacob pulled me as close to him as I could get which was never going to be close enough. He pulled away gasping for breath, "Sorry, guess I forgot you need to breathe." He attacked my neck making my knees melt. "It was worth it," he groaned.

I pulled at the ends of his hair moving his lips back to mine. His massive hands slid down my body and grasped tightly onto my ass, which earned him a moan from me. I could have easily forced him down to the ground and have my way with him but I owed Jacob this since it was my fault it has been so long. He lifted my body from ground but used his barefoot to hold my pants down so they wouldn't come with my body. "Ness I would normally be pissed at your lack of underwear but… thank you." I kissed him quickly, "Shut up and get on with it."

He slammed his lips back down to mine with so much force that our teeth hit but it didn't bother either of us. His hands moved further down my body until they reached the back of my knees and lifted me completely off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hips bucked in response. His tender lips traveled down from my lips to my barely visible collar bone.

I reached down and undid the drawstring of his pants which then thankfully fell to the ground, "And you complain about my lack of underwear." He took a few steps until my back hit the flimsy wall. "Wasn't it you that said to shut up?" He gripped his fist in my shirt and pulled ripping the weightless cotton from my body. "Jake!" He gave me his perfect smile and I couldn't be mad at him for anything.

He bent his head down and attacked the tops of my breast. My head fell back and I'm sure it left a good sized dent in the wall. I felt his hand fist wound the front of my bra preparing to rip it. I quickly grasped his wrist and stopped him, "Jake you really need to learn how to undo a bra." I reached behind me and undid the clasp and let the lacey bra fall to the ground.

"Since when do you care about me ripping your clothes?" I nibbled on his ear before speaking, "Since I only had a select few to wear while I traveled. Now shut up and kiss me." He shoved my shoulders against the wall cracking it before he claimed my lips again.

I could feel his excitement pressing against me as his hands massaged my chest. The heat coming off of his body felt like embers being rubbed against me, oddly enough it didn't hurt but it felt amazing. "Jake, please?" He sucked on my neck causing my eyes to roll back in my head so that I barely noticed his hand slipping between my legs.

I felt my animalistic urge to bite into Jacob so I used my bottom lip instead. His fingers found my clit and my whole body bucked breaking the wall even more. "Jacob Ephraim Black are you teasing **ME**?!" Towards the end of my sentence Jacob plunged two of his magnificent fingers deep inside of me causing my body to mold against his own. "I would never tease you Ness."

He pumped his finger into me going as deep and he possibly could while my hips moved along with him on their own accord. "Oh shit… Jake… Jaaaake…" I rode out my orgasm taking sporadic breaths I didn't really need. He had the thinnest layer of sweat covering his forehead so wiped it away with my icy hand, "Jake I love everything about you but I really need you. In me. Right. Now."

He kissed and carefully ran his tongue around in my mouth being careful not to cut himself on my teeth. I could feel him bracing to move away from the wall and he walked over and laid us both down on the cotton braided rug that covered the whole floor. "I love you so much Ness." I could see the lust and hunger in his eyes that surely matched my own. He positioned himself at my entrance and kissed me as he slowly entered me.

We both had to cease our kissing as we gasped at the contact. The warmth of his being inside me made me feel as if I was on fire from the inside out. It felt like eternity before he finally moved. "Oh my god Ness!" His thrust started out slow but quickly sped up.

I used the heels of my feet to push him even further into me and we both moaned at the same time. All of the pain from being away from him for so long seemed to melt away from both of us. It was as if that time never happened. I could feel my muscles starting to contract on their own, "Jake, I'm… oh my god… Jake!" I could feel my body pulling Jake even further into me just as his own orgasm took him over the edge.

He tried to collapse to the side of me but I wouldn't let him. I pulled his entire body down on top of me enjoying the warmth and weight that was Jacob. "Ness I don't want to crush you." I kissed his head and raked my hands through his hair, "I think my frail vampire body can handle the weight." The next thing I knew Jacob was snoring using my chest as a pillow. I just closed my eyes and forced him to have good dreams about us together forever.


End file.
